Our Blood Sheds
by PeechTao
Summary: M. Trunks' mom dies. Watch his journey to return to the future and grow as a Saiyan without her. But who are these new Saiyan's there to help him? Cheesy. wrote it like 5 years ago. 1st paragraph says it all. please read, but don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

YO! My names' Mick, and I am posting this on behalf of my # 1 mate Tao. She'll kill me when she sees this, but aye, it's good for now, right? I and she, didn't edit it at all, so I have no idea what state its in. but, hey, it will probably get deleted in a sec anyway!

disclamor: Tao owns the concept, DBZ owns the rest.

**Our Blood Sheds**

_After the short battle that had almost claimed my life I finely decided to follow the wishes of my mother and go to the past. It seemed like a crazy idea. She told me to deliver a powerful heart medicine to Goku, a renown warrior that was the first victim of a horrid virus. The medicine would save him._

_I did as I was told. I remember my mother, Bulma, and I saying we loved each other just before I made the jump into the past. I said it half-heartedly, we always say that to each other, knowing we'd live to say it to one another again. I wasn't prepared for the trouble trying to save the past would bring._

_One thing is certain, the life I knew would change. Forever._

_When I reached the past Goku hadn't arrived from his space travel yet, but two enemies had. Frieza and King Cold. They planned to destroy the Earth. I couldn't let them even though I didn't want to intervene with the time slot more than I had to. Their lives were cut short in only minutes against me._

_Other warriors, dead in my time, watched as I disposed of the evil father and son. I hated risking the possibility of them finding out my identity. I waited with them until Goku arrived, taking quick glances at my father. Bulma never told me much about him. _

_I carried out my task of warning Goku of the impending android attack that destroyed my life and murdered thousands and I gave him the heart vaccine. _

_I thought it was over. I would return to my mother and we'd continue our lives together, but that isn't the way it happened._

Trunks hopped out of the time machine and looked around. His jaw dropped open. His home, the only place he felt refuge, had been completely leveled. Innocent people lay scattered over the remnants. Trunks was in shock. Finely his eyes found the broken body of his mother. "No!" he screamed. He kneeled down and gently cradled her, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Bulma's eyes fluttered. She rested them on her son, weakly. "My boy . . ."

Trunks rubbed his teary face with the back of his sleeve but his eyes only dampened it again. "You'll be okey, mom . . . I'll . . . I'll do something. Please, please . . ." he wanted to tell her not to die but the words caught in his throat. He couldn't fathom a life without her.

Bulma stroked his cheek lovingly. "Don't give up on my plan," she told him, her voice getting softer, "my son, you're the only one that can . . . help Goku."

Her voice was so quiet Trunks needed to bend closer to hear her. "Mom, please don't talk like that. You can't leave!" His voice was desperate now, he transferred all the power he could into her, trying to keep her alive.

"I love you so much." She whispered. Her eyes closed and the hand she stroked him with dropped.

"NO! NO!" Trunks cried. He held her close, trying to deny what had happened before his very eyes. He was all alone.

"Oh look, 17, we made him cry." Android 18 mused.

Android 17 walked closer to Trunks. "We're sorry. Was she close to you?" he asked mockingly, "If we knew that we would have let her die more painfully."

Trunks' teeth clenched together. They were the reason his mother and thousands more had been destroyed. They left his time in pieces, broken down for their own personal amusement. These thoughts swirled around his head, along with the robot's cruel laughter. He stood and starred the man/looking 17 dead in the face. Without twitching a muscle Trunks turned into the powerful Super Saiyan his teacher, Gohan had demonstrated. Trunks was only a half Saiyan, but the Super state was still open to him. The warrior put the palms of his hands together and powered up a tremendous energy attack. If this was going to be his grave sight, it would be the Androids' as well.

17 braced for the impact. As 17 easily diverted the attack away, 18 was firing small orbs at her nemesis. Trunks cried out with the pain of the energy balls hitting their marks. The male android folded his fingers together and pummeled the half Saiyan into the dirt with a mighty fist blow to the back of his neck. Together he and 18 fired on the motionless body . . .

. . . When suddenly another Super Saiyan with a deadly duel-edged sword in hand, kicked both robots hard enough to send them flying into a broken building! He picked Trunks up under one arm and flew away before the attackers could find them. The man accessed a hidden panel on a broken building. The wall opened, revealing a stair case leading far below ground to a number of rooms. The man laid Trunks down on a medical bed and said to the doctor, "Will he survive?"

"He hasn't transformed out of his Super Saiyan state, that means he's conscious." The woman replied, "Where'd you find him, Nap?"

"At the old Capsule Corp. place in Zone eight." Nappa answered. "It's been completely leveled. He must have been the last one there."

"He's lucky you found him."

Trunks looked up at the two.

Nappa put a hand to his mouth. "No talking, you hear. Have Layna take a look at you. Don't worry, your in good hands now."

Trunks rested his head back. He had really no choice of trusting these people or not. As Layna dressed his wounds, the young Super Saiyan fell to sleep.

"It's been days and he hasn't said a word." Young Noki said. She lived with Nappa and Layna in the safe house and was with Trunks continuously.

"Guess who has a crush." Nappa teased.

Nokihit him in the arm. "I do not! I'm just worried. He is a Saiyan after all. He would have been healed by now."

"He was awfully beat up when he came in." Layna put in.

Nokisighed. She let Layna and Nappa discuss the matter further while she went to take her spot in a small chair by Trunks' bed. He was starring at the ceiling blankly, as he usually did. Sometimes his eyes would close and tears flowed from them.Noki hated seeing any being feeling the way he did. She stroked some stray hairs out of his face. "I know you can hear me. You haven't been eating, and you must to get better." The man's eyes began to water. WhatNoki wouldn't give to know what he was thinking! She sighed. "Please, tell me what's wrong." For the first time since she'd been with him, he moved, turning his head away to face a wall. The action caughtNoki off guard and she jumped. After composing herself, she was happy. "Wonderful! At last I got you to move a little! How about saying a word or two?"

Trunks was silent.

"All right. I can take a hint. 'Leave me alone will you' is what you're probably thinking, right? Fine. Rest."Noki pulled a blanket over her shoulders to keep herself warm in the chilled compartment. She'd sit next to Trunks for days if that's what it took to get even a word out of him. She and the others didn't even know his name!

Nappa handed her a bowl of hot rice. "Has he moved yet?"

"Yeah actually. He turned his head."

"Good." Nap looked his sister over. She was exhausted from spending so many nights at the visitor's bedside, waiting for him to speak. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're tired, sis, why don't you go to bed."

She yawned loudly. "You're right."

Trunks couldn't keep his tears from flowing. His mind drifted to the shocking sight of his mother. The hurt, the emptiness that now filled his heart and clouded his thoughts beaconed him to end it all. Trunks knew the only reason he'd squared off against the androids that last time was because he wanted to die. All these years of his life he'd cheated death, walking on its thin border countless times. The one called Nappa saved him though.

He often listened to the soft voice of Noki speaking in his ear. She was sweet, he thought, her motives were well enough, but the last thing Trunks wanted to do was discuss the tragedy that caused his depression.

After a week of heavy mourning and thoughts about how to carry on with the live's of his entire family cut short by the robots, Trunks knew he had to carry on his own life. Perhaps these people would help him. He dreaded speaking with them though, believing they'd want to know the events that transpired at Capsule Corp. Finely setting his mind strait, the eighteen-year-old swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. His legs wobbled unsteadily but he locked them. After feeling secure, he strode forward, with every step he felt his strength return. Trunks peered into the adjacent room.

Noki, Layna, and Nappa were sitting there eating breakfast and discussing locations when they spotted him. Instead of hurrying him back to bed or battering him with questions, Nappa merely put another chair at the table.

"Hungry?" Layna asked, politely.

Trunks gave a slight nod.

She handed him a bowl of rice as he sat next to Noki. She smiled.

"I'd still consider Capsule Corp. an active zone." Nap said, continuing the conversation, "The last scan showed 17 and 18 only a mile away."

"What about the people lost at the Corp.? They need a burial." Layna asked. She was a firm believer that any creature deserved a proper grave.

"I took care of that." Nap replied. "There still maybe a couple under the concrete, but I'll look more today."

"I'll help." Trunks spoke up suddenly. He couldn't bare seeing the form of his mother again but he at least wanted to know where she'd be laid to rest

"If that's what you want." Nappa said, smiling.

Trunks looked over the group.Noki was younger than him, perhaps only by a year or two. Her hair was black with an inch of blue at the tips. She and Layna were slender and average height. Layna was older then the other though, calmer was her appearance and more composed then the exuberant Noki. Nappa bore the marks of long fought battles. His right eye was completely white and a long scar ran from its corner and down his cheek. His shoulder's were broad and his body was tall and muscular. Trunks remembered Nappa having gold hair, though, now it was brown. "Are you a Saiyan?"

"I am." Nappa agreed, "I share the name of my father, he was a full blooded Saiyan."

"And you're a Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah. There was once a half-Saiyan named Gohan that transformed into it while I was watching. A little while later I did it." Nappa saw that Trunks had stopped eating and was looking down. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"No, it's just . . . Gohan was my teacher, my best friend. It took me a while to get used to him not being around."

Nappa leaned back in his chair. "Leave it to me to say the most hurtful things and not know it!"

Noki ignored her brother's exclamation. She was starring deeply at Trunks. For some reason this stranger captivated her mind. "What is your name?" She asked simply.

Trunks looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "My name? I thought you knew it."

She shook her head. "No, and it's been driving me bonkers! You're a Saiyan, I know that, a Super Saiyan even. I just have no clue what your name is!"

Trunks smiled. "You treated me, stayed with me night and day, talked to me, and you don't even know who I am?"

Nokigave a look of desperation. "Yes! It's all true now just tell me! Please!"

Nappa laughed. "That name thing's been driving her crazy ever since you got here!"

"Really?"

"Nappa!" Noki yelled, "Stop distracting him!"

Now it was Trunks who laughed. "Trunks. My name is Trunks."

Noki gave a look of disbelief. "Trunks? What kind of name is that?"

"Mine." He replied. "Don't ask why I was named that."

maybe if you review a lot, she'll keep it up. as is, i like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I totally hate my friends now. evil three day log in . . .you have defied me! well, you wanted the bloody thing so here it is. long chaps, but I don't care. I haven't editted since I was in fifth grade so it remains as is. If it breaks some DBZ rules, well let's just say I was an uninformed child and leave it at that.

disclamor: I own nothing. except the right hook to my Micky's eye. shoulda been there, all purple and blue!

CHAPTER 2#

Trunks wandered around the junk heaps of the former Capsule Corporations building. He had already spent most of the day at his mother's grave saying one finale good bye. Nappa didn't wish to bother him. Trunks looked around the place that had once been his home. Something caught his eye. Among the ruble of a concrete wall was the bottom portion of an air car. Its lift chip was still intact so it floated a meter above the ground. Curiosity over took him. He ran and jumped onto the four inch thick base. The piece slid out from under him as if he'd jumped onto a skateboard. Trunks landed on the ground heavily, looking up at the sky.

Noki blocked his view. "Having fun?"

Trunks gave a half smile. "Yeah to be honest." He stood, flew up and gently landed on the air car's base. It sunk down a few inches with his weight but still hovered. "I wonder if I can fly it." Trunks thought out loud.

"Fly it? It's system's shot." Noki said, pointing out the exposed wires, "And your on the under carriage. Unless you plan on using it as a surf board, I don't see the point."

Trunks thought of something. "That's a great idea, Noki!" He flew to the ruble piles, searching for supplies.

"What is?" She asked walking over.

"I can fix those wires easily. I'll take out the height limit, reconfigure the shape a little, and use pressure gauges for the flight control instead of a joy stick."

Noki stopped to absorb the confusing information. "Say that again."

Trunks poured the tools on the ground and started working. "I'll make it a flying surfboard."

* * *

Trunks shot off high into the sky. In a sense he was surfing on the clouds. He had to admit, the flying board was fun, an emotion Trunks seldom experienced. He climbed high above the ground, the wind whistling past his ears. He felt free. This high all the troubles of his time seemed to melt away. He released the accelerator pedal and went falling backwards. Just before hitting the ground, he flipped around, skimming the surface of an ocean. Trunks rode above the foamy white tops of the cresting waves. He let out an exhilarated yell as the adrenalin surged through his veins, fueling his adventurous and daring Saiyan spirit. He let the board slip out from under him and Trunks dove into the cool water.

As a wave brought him to the sandy white beach, he noticed Noki standing there smiling.

He smiled back. Her deep blue eyes were glowing and beautiful, her hair blew delicately in the wind, the setting sun rested brightly on her tan skin. Trunks was, for the first time, shy to be in her presence. He stood, water dripping from his hair and clothes and sand covering his grey trousers. Trunks blushed.

"Having fun?" She said. Her voice soft and sweet this time rather then mocking like before.

Trunks couldn't find anything to say. He nodded and looked down as his face turned bright red. Though Noki was dressed in plain black trousers and a white tank top with boots, Trunks felt as if he was standing in the presence of a goddess.

Noki lifted his head up gently. "What?" she asked, quite bewildered as to why he seemed nervous.

Trunks looked deeply into her eyes, getting lost in their innocent gleam. "You're just so beautiful." he said.

Before he could realize the depth in which the words escaped from his lips and heart, Noki was taking a step back in surprise. Her face clearly displaying the young seventeen-year-old's shock.

Quickly he surfaced from his trance-like spell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . I mean, I wanted to say . . . No that's not it. You see I . . ." Trunks fumbled to say the right thing. Suddenly his flying board bumped into him, bringing him a few steps closer to her.

Noki looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. "You're so shy." She kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks looked away, blushing terribly. Getting an idea, he jumped onto the board and reached out a hand for her. "You coming for a ride?"

Noki's eyebrows rose skeptically, but she took his hand.

"Just hold onto my waist and you won't fall."

She did that. Looking down she noticed pressure pedals built into the board's framework. Trunks stepped on one and they zoomed forward, then up. She gave a little scream and held tighter.

Trunks pressed down more and they went faster. He flew above the cloud line to where the sky was just now revealing its starry night. There he stopped and watched the last colors of the sun slowly melt away on the horizon.

Noki looked as well. "It's gorgeous."

Trunks turned to her. He wanted to say it again. To tell Noki her beauty surpassed any sunrise, that those natural wonders before them would repeat themselves while she was only for a lifetime, that her gaze alone could cause time itself to stop and tremble before her person. The words couldn't form on his lips, yet she smiled, that vibrant smile which caused the stars to illuminate her countenance. Unable to control his own will, Trunks kissed her.

Noki expected this and didn't pull away. Trunks was enchanting and mysterious, if not a little bashful. But what about Nappa and Layna? Surely they would not approve of such love. She parted with him. No, Nappa would stand for such a relationship. All three of them were among the most esteemed royalty. Nappa and Noki of the Saiyan race, Layna a human-looking Bromian. Nappa and Layna were just in their love for one another because of that fact. But Trunks was a mere half Saiyan with no royal background whatsoever. She told him this.

Trunks stroked his hand through her hair. "I cannot hide my feelings, regardless if it's right or wrong."

"Nappa won't approve . . ."

"Then we won't tell Nappa." He clasped her hands in his. "It'll be just between us. Please, say yes."

"Yes to what? Living a lie? Sneaking around behind my brother's back hoping he won't one day catch us together. I barely know you, Trunks!"

"You will know me. Even if I bring you up here every sunrise to tell you more. Maybe if I get on your brother's good side, he'll allow it, allow us."

Noki nodded. It was possible for Layna, but not Nappa. She hugged the man tenderly.

Trunks held her. He was going to move closer so he could kiss her again when his foot pressed one of the pedals. They dove down wildly, splashing into the ocean.

Noki's head popped up of the waves. She was laughing and coughing out water at the same time. She looked around. Where was Trunks? She called his name but no one appeared. Suddenly someone grabbed her waist and threw a hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice whispered, gripping her firmly.

"How many chances do I get?" she said playfully.

"Just two." The whisper was close to her ear, yet low enough to disguise it.

"Let's see, could it be Trunks?"

The man laughed slightly. "Guess again."

"Very funny, Trunks, let me go." She tried to pull away, but the man held steady, his grip getting tighter.

"Guess again, sweet-heart." The voice said, sounding more and more like android 17.

"Let me go!" She transformed into a Super Saiyan, for a female her hair stayed straight and turned red with gold highlights. She raised her power level dramatically. This caught her assailant off guard. She flew out of his grip and turned. It was 17! Noki looked up to see Trunks caught in 18's grasp. Her hand was firm over the man's mouth.

With this distraction, 17 flew forward, throwing his shoulder into her chest. Noki coughed loudly, her breath knocked out of her.

18's hand lit up, threatening to shoot a blast down the back of Trunks' throat.

Trunks looked to Noki desperately.

She flew to his aid when 18 lifted the energized hand. The blast tore through the young Saiyan's stomach. Her expression was blank as she fell limply into the churning surf.

"Noki!" Trunks cried. He couldn't fight now. Not when his friend needed care. He broke 18's grip and dove into the water, 17 and 18 firing on him all the while. Trunks let out most of his air in a bulge of bubbles as one shot pierced through his thigh. He had to stay under. It was his only chance at life. Stroking onward with his arms he reached Noki's body. Powering up an energy blast he shot it away from them, giving him more thrust to swim away.

He gasped for air on a shore line nearby. Next to him Noki didn't move. He turned her over. Noki's lips had a blue undertone and her body became chillingly cold. "No, no, no, no . . ." Trunks repeated. He touched his forehead to hers. Silently he willed all the power he had to enter the lifeless body. He kissed her. "I love you. This can't happen. I've lost everyone!"

Trunks rolled away. His power raised to astounding heights, far beyond any Super Saiyan. His heart ached and his vision clouded. The pain of his leg fueled the power and blood-lust. He transformed higher. His muscles increased in mass over twenty fold yet his agility was in no way affected. Still the over-whelming anger fueled him to go further. His gold hair reached past his knees as the tears flowed. Trunks continued to go higher. He uttered a roar from his deep-seeded Saiyan soul. The sound of the cry was like that of an Oozaro-formed Saiyan. Suddenly Trunks' previously removed tail appeared, yet it wasn't the normal brown color; it was black. With this Trunks went even higher. His lavender hair color returned though it extended to the small of his back. Black and red streaked fur covered most of his body. It was Super Saiyan 4.

The sand around him blasted out in all directions as a ball of gold energy swirled around Trunks. The ocean's water was pushed back for half a mile.

The pain still swelled stronger than any form Trunks could become. He released everything in a breath. He fell into the sand as all the strength he'd had disappeared. Trunks didn't know if he was going to live or die, but he preferred the former rather then latter.

The sand fell to the beach and the ocean water washed up to Trunks' face. The man merely passed out.

* * *

Well there it is, I hate it, but whatever. no flames please, the horror is bad enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3#**

_He felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked up. 18 was holding him down, pushing him ever closer to a fiery chasm below. Next to him was 17, lifting Noki over the pit with one hand._

_The flames began to engulf her._

_Trunks tried to stand but 18 held him down tight. The flames below caught his sleeve and flowed over his body._

_18 smiled at him menacingly. "This is the end of you."_

_Someone was screaming his name. At first he thought it was Noki, but it sounded like a man, it sounded like Nappa. Could he have been thrown into the chasm?_

"Trunks, Trunks wake up." Nappa said, trying to control his friend's flailing arms and legs. "Settle down, your having a nightmare."

Trunks woke up. He sat up rapidly, sweat dripping down his forehead. His muscles screamed fire. The effort of sitting up became to great so he laid back again.

Nappa wiped away the perspiration with a rag. "How are you feeling?"

The man turned away. The pain of losing Noki swelled up and constricted his throat. Suddenly he saw something, a friendly, angelic face smiled at him in the small chair beside his bed. He sat up again. "Noki!" he cried.

"Surprised?" She asked lightly.

Trunks turned to Nappa.

"Well after that power-show you put off, did you expect me not to find her? I never knew a being had that much strength. How did you do it?" He replied.

He shrugged, then winced with the jolt of pain it caused. "What ever I did, I don't want to do it again."

"Hurt that much?"

"Absolutely." He rested with his back against the wall and pulled his blankets up to his chin. Whenever he was hurt or not feeling well his mother was always there, standing by him, holding his hand. Trunks never realized how much he depended on her, even though they didn't agree on everything. Bulma hated when Trunks would go off to fight, usually he came back beaten to a pulp. She seemed to understand though. These memories made tears creep unwillingly down his face. He tried to hide them but Noki was no fool.

She slipped her hand in his. "We had a pretty close call huh?"

He looked to her, giving with great effort a smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

She shot him a look that clearly read 'yeah right.' "Whatever you say, Trunks." She replied sarcastically.

This put more of a smile on his face, but that moving of his facial muscles even caused pain. **_Boy, that thing I did really wasted me. _**

"Hey Trunks, When you first came here you didn't have a tail, then when I found you, you did. What's up?"

"A tail? What do you mean a tail?"

Noki's white belt unraveled and swayed between herself and Trunks. "All Saiyans have tails. Didn't you know?"

He shook his head. "My mom raised me. She was a human, my dad was a Saiyan. 17 killed him when I was a baby."

Noki and her brother were shocked.

"You mean your only half Saiyan!" Nappa exclaimed. "Wow, I've never met a half-Saiyan before. So you don't know anything about our race?"

"I know a couple things. We can go Super and things along those lines. That's about it though."

Nappa gave a nod. It was better not to go any further with the discussion. The less Trunks knew the better. A male Saiyan with a tail can be very dangerous so Nappa removed it the moment he found it. "Well, I hope you feel better soon." He stood up and motioned for Noki to follow him.

"My injury is really bothering me," she said giving a fake cringe, "I think I'll stay right here."

"Oh, all right." He replied, walking out and closing the door.

"I'm sorry to here you feeling . . ."

"I was lying!" She said waving Trunks' remark off. "Did you really mean what you said about loving me? It wasn't just spur-of-the moment?"

He shook his head violently, giving him a headache. "Of course not!" His hand flew to his throat. Even that hurt! "Is there any part of me that doesn't ache!"

Noki kissed his lips. "Does that?"

"Well, no. It kind of makes me feel better."

"Then you can't very well say that all of you hurts can you?"

He smiled again. She loved to trap him in his own words. This time it was he who bent forward and kissed her. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I hope so. I'll be very disappointed to be doing all this sneaking around for nothing." She pushed him back. "Now, you were going to tell me more about you. That way I'm not dating a complete stranger."

"Well, my dad's name was Vegeta. 17 killed him when I was a little baby. He knew a great warrior named Goku who had a son named Gohan. Gohan trained me in martial arts even though my mom didn't want him to. Before I began training to destroy the androids I was an emotional wreck. The training kind of centered my anger toward a specific goal." With a slight tremble in his voice he went on, "My mom, Bulma, has been working on a way to go through time. Her plan was to keep Goku from dying of a heart disease so the androids would be destroyed by him. So I made the time jump. I destroyed King Cold and his son Frieza while I was there. I didn't have a choice, they were going to blow up the earth! Anyway, I saw my dad there. He's proud, arrogant, powerful, all the things Bulma told me he was. Goku is his complete opposite though. Goku and myself met, he received the heart vaccine, and I left," he added in a small voice, "to find my dying mother in the rubble of Capsule Corp."

Noki stroked his hair. "I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew my parents. Nappa was always there, and I couldn't imagine losing him."

"Well, you aren't exactly being truthful to him now, are you?"

She gave him a playful slap in the arm. "You goose! Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I'm just pointing out a fact."

"Point it out any farther and he's liable to pick up on it. Nap's already wondering what you and me were doing out so late together. He did find us lying next to each other on a beach soaking wet, you know."

Trunks looked at her. "I honestly thought you were dead. Your lips were blueish, you were freezing . . . I thought I lost you."

She smiled at the concern and affection in his voice. "Nappa thinks that when you powered up so high the energy kind fo jump started me. It sounds silly, but whatever works."

**_At least whatever I did had some good come out of it,_** he thought. "I'm glad your alive, but all of nature is cringing since you remain the most beautiful."

"That's sweet flattery." She said, shyly.

"I don't think so. The most grand of roses believe this to be a real problem."

Noki blushed.

"Now your taking their red color too." He said pointing out her reddish face.

"Do you never cease to embarrass me?"

Trunks smiled. "I'm just pointing out a fact." he repeated.

She kissed him again, longer this time.

Suddenly the door began to open as they were kissing. Noki pulled away quickly and started to walk out

Layna stepped in, getting a glimpse of the two together. She was about to question Noki but the girl made herself scarce. "What were you two doing?" Layna asked Trunks instead.

Trunks made himself comfortable under his blankets. "I can barely lift my arms so she was wiping off my forehead."

Layna noted the rag Nappa had left on the bed. This lie didn't seemed to be too farfetched. "Oh, well, I came in to make sure you went back to sleep."

"I am." he assured, resting his head on a pillow. "Good night."

"Afternoon." she corrected.

Trunks agreed to that then and went to sleep.

Noki walked through the city with Trunks by her side. She carried a small grocery basket under her arm. "We have to pick up some cloth to make bandages out of, some food, some clothes for you . . ."

"Me?" Trunks asked curiously.

Noki looked at him from head to toe. His pants were torn in several places along with the big holes in his knees and his shirt was none the better.

He blushed.

"Well, let's get some breakfast first, I'm starving!" She pulled him along to a café close by.

Trunks was glad not to be under the scrutinizing glare of Layna or Nappa. He always felt one of them was around the corner peeping in on Noki and him when they were kissing. Out in the city they were perceived to be just a normal couple. They had a pleasant breakfast with one another and set out to do the shopping.

Noki picked out a few yards of white material for Layna to make bandages out of. In those days, with as many people the androids killed and injured, first aid kits and pre-made binds were rare. They picked up some fresh fruit and rice then made their way to a clothing shop for Trunks.

The conversation was calm and playful as they walked into the shop.

Noki looked about and caught eye of the least expected thing she'd ever known: android 18 was there. The store clerk was cowering behind his table as the robot casually tried on clothes, threatening to kill him if she was displeased.

"There go's our shopping day!" Trunks said, lowering a bag of fruit from his shoulders.

Noki put her basket aside and prepared herself to fight. "To think Nappa said to stay out of trouble."

18 was the first to fire. She put her palms together and let loose and energy beam that destroyed half the store.

Luckily Trunks and Noki had jumped out of the way. Side by side the did the same attack but on a lower scale so as to leave part of the shop intact.

18 flew forward between the two shots and kicked both oppressors into a wall.

Noki sat up on her hands and knees, letting a large slab of concrete fall from her back. "Hey Trunks."

"Yeah?" He replied, shaking wood paneling and plaster out of his hair.

"You do know 17 and 18 are never really apart."

"And so. . ."

She picked herself up. "Just think about it for a second."

He did. "New plan. Let's not disappoint Nappa by getting into a fight against his wishes."

"Right." Noki picked up they're goods and flew out of the building while Trunks distracted 18 with a series of punches and kicks. After a final great blast, Trunks himself stole away silently.

"Now what?" Noki asked.

"I thought you knew!"

"18 is going to be very angry with you." answered a voice.

They turned, already guessing who it was: 17.

Trunks kneed him in the chest then took Noki and flew the other way. 18 cut off their escape route. Both were trapped between them. Trunks kept his back to Noki's, ready to square off against 18 as she took 17. "Like you said, 'To think Nappa told us to stay out of trouble'."

"Been nice knowing you."

"A pleasure."

The androids attacked.

He flew toward the androids, two blue energy orbs in his hands. He fired both at 18.

She swatted them away.

Trunks span in the air and kicked out at 18. But she caught his foot and twisted it, bringing him to the ground. He winced with the pain that ensued from his wrenched ligament.

18 smiled and tossed a beam at him.

The Saiyan took to the sky.

Noki let loose a bright energy beam on 17.

17 blocked and kicked out, his knee burying deep into Noki's ribs.

The Saiyan ignored her loss of breath. Her hand lit up with a purple color and struck the opponent's face. As 17 staggered Noki created an energy attack with both hands and unleashed it on the robot's mid-section.

The blast left 17 unfazed and preparing his own energy blast.

Trunks' hands clawed at 18's, trying to loosen her grip on his throat. His vision began to fade as he gasped for a breath. He was on the verge of passing out when he received a gulp of air. 18 dropped him and gave her attention to Noki who had shot her hand. She returned fire, but the Saiyan manipulated 17 into a position to take the hit full force. Before 18 had a chance to show her anger, Trunks was on her again, fighting ferociously.

She was slow to react to his frenzied wave of energy blasts and hand to hand techniques. It became dreadfully clear to her that she had underestimated the teen's fighting capabilities.

Noki smiled as the blast directed at her hit 17 square in the back. If the robot could feel pain Noki knew he'd be howling then. Using the attack as a distraction, the teen landed a punch and a knee across her opponent's face.

17's anger flared to new heights. He didn't think it was possible for a couple of lowly flesh and bone creatures to cause him this much trouble. He let out a blood chilling yell and allowed an explosion of power emit from his flesh-covered metal body.

The sheer force of the energy threw the companions into the wall they had previously hit.

"These low-lives are becoming a real pest." 17 said.

"What gave them the courage to face us like this? They've never done it before." 18 asked. Their actions had bothered her some. It was unlike anyone to take on her and 17 without warning.

"It doesn't matter." 17 picked up Trunks' submissive body by his neck. 17 stared at the teen for a moment. "They aren't smart enough to pull anything off on us." As he prepared to kill the Saiyan, a large explosion shook the ground. The air seemed to vibrate as more smaller eruptions sounded.

18 looked in the direction of her home base and noticed it surrounded by a ring of thick smoke. Her mouth gaped open with astoundment.

17 saw the base as well. He turned back to Trunks and noticed he was smiling at him.

The teen remembered Nappa saying something about visiting the androids during the day. Nappa must have found the base empty and attacked.

The Saiyan's hands were only an inch from his face, together at the palms with a growing light in their center. 17 dropped him but couldn't move away fast enough. The blast struck him in the chest.

Noki reached her feet and aided the attack.

Suddenly Nappa appeared. He was covered in black dust and his clothes were torn. A bag was draped over his right arm and armor covered most of his body.

18 caught sight of him. "You!" She screamed remembering Nap from when she destroyed Capsule Corp. The android fired several times at him.

Nappa dodged the first few but with the added weight of his stolen merchandise couldn't avoid the last one.

"No!" Trunks broke off his offensive on 17 to catch Nappa as he fell.

17 and 18 used that time to escape, Noki still firing small orbs as they left.

Trunks cradled his friend. "Nappa?"

Noki stooped down next to him and searched for where he had been hit. She found a scorch mark on a piece of shoulder armor.

Nappa suddenly jerked and opened his eyes. Causing his friends to scream in surprise. "Next time, you go." He said pointing to Trunks. The armor he'd stolen while at the android base had prevent him from getting any injuries.

"Let's get home." Noki suggested.

Trunks let out a relieved breath and grinned as they headed home. "We out-witted them. We actually out-witted the androids!"

Noki looked at him. "We did, didn't we? And we even made them retreat."

"To where, who knows." Noki put in. "You really went all out on that base. We saw it all the way over here."

"Let's just say the base is permanently relocated. Little pieces of it are here and there over about a hundred mile radios." he looked around. "Then again, so is this place."

They looked down. Their entire complex had been leveled.

"Layna!" Nappa yelled out of concern and shock. If something ever happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Layna emerged, unharmed.

Nappa threw his arms around her. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" She said pushing him away frustratingly. "You know that doctor we had to get out here for Noki and Trunks? Well, the androids tracked him here, blew the place up, and left." She kicked at a stray piece of metal angrily. "I knew we shouldn't have called a doctor!"

"I know where we can go." Trunks said, hoping to allay some of her anger. "There's an orphanage about two miles from here."

Nappa opened his ill-gotten bag to show the an over flowing amount of food capsules he had snatched. "I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind these."


	4. Chapter 4

**Allright, I know This book is straight, cheesy, blah, but hey, if it makes Mickey happy, well . . .he just sucks. But anyway . . .yeah, cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. Review, but only if it something nice to say**

**CHAPTER 4# Shy Love**

Trunks tossed and turned in his sleep. He moaned and whispered his mother's name.

Noki watched him for a moment before deciding to intervene. She shook him slightly. "Trunks, wake up. You're dreaming." She said gently.

He lunged forward and woke. His breath came to him in a series of quick gulps. Sweat trickled down his face and made small pools on the steel ground.

Noki knew she slept the same way. Fear and worry would cloud her mind and form outlandish nightmares. She had just woken from one when she noticed Trunks in one of his own. Feeling this was the right time, Noki drew out the photo album she had collected out of a ruble pile at Capsule Corp. "Take a look at this. I found it a while back."

Trunks rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers then took the small album. Every page had different pictures of his mother and him when he was no more than a baby. His father was barely in any of them and the ones Vegeta was in showed him in the back somewhere. The world in the pictures was in perfect order. No broken buildings, a sunny sky, and happy people. He looked at her when all the pages had been gone through. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"I know." She replied softly. She stood and stepped over the small sleeping orphans to get to the door. Trunks followed her. The night was cool and clear. The moon shone down on them amidst the stars. Noki gave a contented sigh.

Trunks and she sat on part of a severed aircraft and looked at the sky.

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks spoke: "I was really worried about you."

Noki didn't think much of the remark. "Which time?"

Trunks gazed at her. The solemn look on his face made her abandon any more wise cracks. "I mean it."

For once Noki understood what he meant. "You like me? Truly."

Trunks shook his head and looked at his boots. "It's more than that. I'm always thinking about you. About your eyes, your face, the day we met, the day we were outside at the beach alone. . ."

Noki put a hand on his leg and he stopped. She felt the same way but until then she wasn't completely positive he did. They looked at each other again. They moved closer and were about to kiss when Nappa interrupted them.

"There you two are. I didn't see you inside so I came looking for you."

Trunks and she moved away from each other. "Neither of us could sleep well."

Nappa nodded. "I couldn't either."

The half-Saiyan laid down on his small sleep mat with his hands behind his head. Finely he had admitted everything to Noki and she believed him fully. He felt as if a large burden had been lifted off his chest. **I almost kissed her too.** That realization made Trunks' cheeks blush. He was generally very shy when it came to women but somehow Noki made him feel different. He sighed. **Love sure is a strange thing. **With a smile on his face he drifted back to sleep.

_The androids were everywhere, mocking him, laughing. He blasted mirror after mirror but it was never them._

_17 was in front of him but he didn't know it. He continued to smash the glass. The robots whispered in his ear, taunting his effort._

_Suddenly their image disappeared and one of Noki appeared. She needed him._

_Thousands of voices screamed his name. He couldn't help them. He was falling, further and further into 17's and 18's hands . . ._

"Trunks, Mr. Trunks wake up." Eight-year-old Jul said. He and five other orphans were sitting on the Saiyan's chest, trying to wake him.

Layna, the orphan's new care taker walked over. "Hasn't he wakened yet?"

Jul shook his head.

"Keep trying. We'll have breakfast after he's up." She walked away.

Jul turned to Leelee, a girl two years younger then him. "Did you hear that?"

Leelee nodded. "We have to get him up quick!" The children tried harder to rouse him and finely he opened his eyes.

"Mr. Trunks, you were having a bad dream." Jul said.

"Oh?" The man replied. He sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"That's breakfast. We're having eggs and bacon!" Leelee exclaimed. It was a luxury to have such food.

"Really?"

A boy only four nodded. "It was one of the foods in the castles."

Trunks laughed. "You mean 'capsules.' "

"Castles." Evet repeated.

He laughed again. "All right, let's go eat." He said, by way of implying them to get up so he could stand.

The children didn't budge.

"Carry us, Mr. Trunks." Jul said.

"Carry you? Okey, fine." The half-human stood up with the orphans clinging to his arms, jacket, and legs. "I don't think I'm strong enough to carry all of you." He teased.

"Turn Sufer Sayan!" Evet said.

"_Super Saiyan_? I don't know, you think that would help?" He replied, knowing full well it would. When the children all shouted back yes, he turned super. The young lings oohed and awed at the transformation. They always did. He exaggerated how heavy his steps were as they went into a separate open alcove. Nine other orphans were seated on the floor waiting to eat. Layna was cooking the food on the top of a heat lamp, and Nappa was studying the young woman's every movement. One could imagine a ring of hearts circling his head. Trunks knew the man had a giant crush on Layna.

The children dropped off of him and took their seats around the floor. He was about to sit as well when he noticed Noki was missing. He asked where she had gone.

Layna looked around the room. "I thought she was here."

Nappa broke out of his love-trance. "So did I." He began thinking. "You know she's in trouble. With her reputation lately there's no doubt of it."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Layna reprimanded, "She could have just gone out to clear her mind. She seemed awfully bothered by something when I saw her this morning."

Trunks' heart sunk. **Did I hurt her by telling her about my feelings? Is she mad with me?** "I think I'll go find her." He was halfway leaving when Layna told him to sit.

"I'll find her. You two need to get your strength back up after what you went through yesterday." She set food in front of them and walked outside.

Noki was sitting on the severed aircraft. Her knees under her chin.

Layna sat beside her. "What's wrong?" The teen shrugged, but it didn't end the subject. "Are you sure? Should I let Trunks come out here?"

"No," Noki was quick to answer.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Noki sighed. "This isn't the place to fall in love. Especially with the short life expectancy the androids will put on our heads."

"Love? Oh, he said he loved you!"

The teen nodded and brought her legs closer. "I can't lie, I like him too, love him even. But what kind of life would that give us?"

Layna nodded understandingly. "I'm having the same problems with Nappa. I'm a little surprised Trunks told you that though. He's usually so shy."

"I know. It probably killed him to finely admit it." She turned to the woman. "What will you do about Nappa?"

She took in a deep breath and sat back. "Well, I do feel this isn't exactly the perfect place for a wedding or a happily ever after. But, I also can't ignore how I feel about Nappa. Things will get better. Trunks is working on it, isn't he? In about three more months, he says, the androids will only be a myth. Don't worry, I wont tell Nappa about you and Trunks."

This made her feelings rise. "Thanks. And you're right. Things will get better. But I still don't want to act to soon with him."

"I do the same thing with Nappa." Layna said laughing. "So far he's been head over heels because me for five years."

Noki giggled. "You must be tearing his heart out."

"He's already pledged it to me a hundred times!"

They laughed harder. Suddenly the aircraft collapsed under them and fell a foot down to another piece of scrap. After a pause from the surprise they laughed again.

Trunks and Nappa heard the crash from the aircraft hitting the pile of scrap.

"What was that?" Jul asked.

"Stay here." Trunks remarked. He tried to keep the concern out of his voice so as not to alarm the children. He drew his sword and followed Nappa outside.

They heard slight sounds and walked toward them. The two turned a corner and were about to strike when they found Noki and Layna sitting together laughing.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on with that sword, Trunks." Layna said.

Trunks sheathed the blade. "We thought something had happened to you." He let down his hands to help both up.

"You just missed it! A giant seeker robot shot out of the pile next to us. We were trying to fight it off when another showed up. They were on the brink of ending our lives when we combined our strength and destroyed them." Noki lied.

"Why didn't you call for us?" Nappa said protectively.

Layna began to snicker as Noki went on to explain. "Had we diverted or attention from that moment we wouldn't have been able to make the energy blast that destroyed them." She said simply.

Layna could barely contain herself as Nappa bought the lie. "You're lucky to be uninjured." He said.

Trunks appeared skeptical. "Are you telling the truth?"

Noki looked shocked. "Do you think I'm not? I can't believe you would say something like that!" Fake tears swelled in her eyes. "And here I thought you cared about me."

Trunks was taken aback by her reaction. He didn't know what to say. **First she gets upset about last night, now I have her crying! What else can I do wrong?** Suddenly Layna burst out into a comical hysteria. Noki joined her. "What?"

"You bought that whole story!" She let out.

"Story?" Nappa asked.

Layna nodded. "She made that whole thing up! The seekers, the attack, everything! We didn't even plan on saying that to you."

"You're not angry with me?" He asked Noki.

She shook her head. "No. I made that up too. You're sweet, Trunks. I knew you would lose all of your ego if I pretended to be mad." She put her hands around his neck and stared deep into his light blue eyes. "About last night, I'm not mad."

Trunks didn't expect this. Even more didn't he expect the kiss she gave him.

Nappa watched them. "What the? What are you two . . . " He was interrupted by Layna pulling him inside.

"Trunks saved her life, she's being gracious." Is all Layna said as they left the couple outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**# Time To Go

Noki ducked under a spindly mechanical arm. The heat-seeking sensors locked onto her position. She twisted her arm around, her brother's sword in hand. The seeker used a laser to track the warrior's movements, swayed quickly out of the blade's path and retaliated with a heat-aimed missile. "Whoa!" Noki reversed direction but the thing followed. "Great!" She flipped over the seeker. The missile embedded into its control panel. The robot spurted out sparks and went offline.

"Uh oh."

Whenever a seeker went down a signal was transmitted to 17 and 18. They'd be there to inspect the damage in seconds, and with the anger they'd stored up against the woman she didn't want to wait around for them.

"Have to get out of here quick."

She began to fly south when she unexpectedly forgot which way the orphanage was. She went north and stopped after a few feet. "Which way did Trunks say it was?" Noki's head swivelled around, catching sight of two figures on the horizon. She adjusted the night vision lense Nappa had stolen from the android's new base. Nappa and Trunks were flying toward her at tremendous speeds.

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?" They called to her, not stopping.

She kicked into high gear and sped after them. "Routine huh? A plain old routine ruble sift. A seeker detonated on me!"

"Don't worry about waiting for the androids. They're on our tail!" Nappa yelled back.

Noki looked back. 17 was gaining on them. She looked forward, starring right into the mid section of another seeker. This place isn't in their range, Noki thought just before she hit the metal giant head on.

Nappa looked back just in time to see Noki's collision. "Oh no. This kid just can't stay out of trouble!" He flew to her and brought her up in his arms when he realized what she'd run into.

The assassin fired an electronic weighted net.

Nappa howled as the net electrocuted him.

Trunks heard him. He flew to the rescue as 17 and 18 kept getting closer. Trunks powered up a tremendous energy orb. Its orange light lit up the sky. He fired it at the seeker. The robot split into a million smoking pieces. The son of Vegeta grabbed a hold of the netting, but instantly was shocked.

"Careful." Nappa admonished, through the pang of lightning bolts racing up his spine.

Trunks unsheathed his sword and cut the net open. The bolts flowed up the metal blade but stopped at the hilt. The hilt was made with electron resistant materials.

A light appeared behind him.

"Trunks look out!" Nappa's warning was too late.

18 fired an equally strong energy orb. It hit Trunks squarely between his shoulders. The young teen flew a few feet and plummeted into the shred of an office building.

Nappa gained his footing and retaliated.

18 batted the sphere away as if it were a pesky insect.

Nappa picked up the Saiyan man. "Come on. We can't afford you being hurt." Then he remembered Noki._ Can't I have friends that avoid trouble?_ he thought in annoyance

17 stood over the woman. "Well, well, we meet again."

Noki stirred. She looked up and gasped.

Nappa fired again. It was enough for him to stall the androids, grab Noki, and fly off without the robots following. The weary group touched down in a theater. Its circular structure was still intact, though the inside was ransacked and its roof was pitted with holes. Nappa laid his friends down in a small back room. He sat against the wall trying frantically to catch his breath.

Trunks groaned and sat up, rubbing his neck. "I don't think the word ouch quite covers it."

Nappa glanced at him. "We may have to change our plans. It's been three years sinceyou went back in time andyour supposed to go again today. Somebody should go with you."

"No," the man's voice was low. "I must go alone."

Nappa put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Forget it. Noki or I will go."

"But what if something happens?" He shot back. "I need you two here!"

The young womanspoke up, hoping to change the subject for a moment. "So, guys, what exactly did you do to tick 17 and 18 off?"

"They found us going out to look for you. Thing is we were looking around their new base." Suddenly Trunks began to rise, trying to stand. Nappa stopped him. "Just hold on a sec, will you? There's nothing you can do now about those tin heads. It's my fault this happened so I'll go."

"No way," Noki protested, "It's my fault. If I hadn't hit that ten-foot hunk of junk, you two wouldn't have had to rescue me. I'm going."

"No It's my fault. I should have left you there and that would have solved all our problems."

Noki glared at him, then couldn't hide a smile. He loved making fun of her.

"Forget it," Trunks' voice interrupted them, "I'm going alone and that's the end of it!"

All fought continuously over the matter. One of them needed to stay behind to look after Layna and the orphans. Finely it was decided Nappa would, (after it was made known "defenseless, poor, little Layna would be home all by her lonesome with twelve tiny children" to quote Noki and Trunks).

Trunks pulled his jacket on over his black tank top.

"Promise to bring me back a souvenir?" Nappa joked.

"I promise." Trunks laughed, as the time machine started up.

"Safe journey." Nappa made a final wave and both his friend and sister disappeared.

* * *

Riding through time was like entering a computer mainframe. Thousands of lights whipped past the screens. Figures from the past, planets, stars, solar systems, all raced by the two occupants. In moments it was all over.

Noki sprang out of the craft and landed on the soft green grass of an open field. Shesmiled broadly. "I love it here. I was too young to remember any time of peace in my home. Nothing like the pictures you have."

Trunks listened as she described her past. He never knew much about his friend other than the fact that she was a spirited and committed fighter, who said she didn't care much for romance (but he knew otherwise). That in itself, though even Trunks didn't understand it, caused him to fall deeply in love with her. Gradually Noki had been opening up to him more and more.

She looked at him. "I never really knew my parents well. You are so lucky to have grown up with your mother that long."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's destroy those androids before that happens to us again. Let's split up and look for them. You take the northern islands, I'll go south. They are somewhere in the Forbidden Sea, I know it."

As Noki flew off, she yelled to him, "If it's forbidden why are we going into it?"

Trunks pondered the question. "Very funny, Noki!"

She smiled then flew faster. She looked down at the crystal water. "Hmm," She flew into it. Marine life swam away as she propelled through the water. It was a beautiful place. _If only we could stay,_ she thought, _this place is so much better than home.

* * *

_

Noki paced behind a house on a very tiny island. Trunks had contacted her two hours before, saying he'd found the androids. Presently her friend was inside the small house caring for Goku who had contracted the deadly heart disease Trunks predicted.

"Hey."

Noki turned to see him. "What's going on?"

"We're planning to wait until Goku is better before we engage theandroids again."

She frowned. "I thought you destroyed them already."

Trunks shook his head and looked down.

There was a slight pause. Then both were taken by surprise at the sound of Master Roshi exclaiming the beauty of Noki.

Trunks turned to see that the hermit had followed him outside.

The short man took one of Noki's hands in his. "Would you take a walk around my island with me?" He begged, his mustache and long beard twitching nervously.

The warrior looked around. The island was no more than fifty feet in circumference. Her eyes then rested on Trunks for something to say. He only shrugged. _You're a lot of help,_ she thought,_ Well, what could a little walk do?_ "All right, I guess."

The man was over joyed. He pulled her along their way.

Noki looked back at Trunks. He was smiling at her nowsoshe stuck her tongue out at him.

Trunks returned the gesture then started to walk inside when a brilliant light illuminated the sky. An explosion shook the loose sand and the pink house creaked. Fearing the worst Trunks bounded to the house's opposite side. Roshi lay on the ground his eyes large enough to see even with his thick sun glasses. Noki stood a few feet away her arms crossed in anger.

"What happened?" The worried Saiyan asked.

"He tried to kiss me!" Noki exclaimed, clearly not liking the fondness Roshi showed for her.

Trunks would have burst out laughing if he didn't sense his friend would blast him for it.

The warriors inside felt the blast as well. They came out to see what had caused it, precisely what Trunks didn't want. Noki was still not born, and the more people that knew of her the more her future would be in jeopardy.

A short, bald, human saw the woman first. "Wow, who is she?"

"Noki---"

"A friend," Trunks cut her off, searching her eyes to see that she understood the reason, "Who must go right away."

Noki nodded. "Contact me." She flew off to hide on an island and wait for instructions.

Another spoke up, "Don't you mean 'girl friend,' Trunks?"

"What?" He asked blushing.

Everyone laughed, sensing the man had feelings for her.

* * *

yeah, sucky. whatever. keep reading.

disclaimer- own nothing to do with star wars. oh, wait. this is DBZ isn't it. well, don't own that either.


	6. Chapter 6

**yeah, yeah, here's the slop. have fun. no flames aloud. **

**disclamer: I forget what japanese dude owns it, but I know it isn't me!**

**CHAPTER 6# CELL**

The now eighteen-year-old Saiyan threw tiny pebbles into a nearby stream. Trunks had told her the day before that Goku had recovered from his illness and they had a new enemy. He said to be patient and that he'd call her back soon. So far he hadn't. Energy levels swirled uncontrollably around her. She stood and stretched. Taking out her communicator she tried to raise him. "Trunks, this is Noki, respond."

Silence came across the airway.

"Trunks, confirm transmission."

No one answered.

Noki groaned. "If you don't pick up right now, I'll fly off and find you myself!" When he still didn't answer, she angrily clipped the unit to her belt. She flew toward the highest power she could sense, believing it to be one of the warriors. If she found one of them, they would ultimately lead her to the Saiyan man who now eluded her. The quest soon led her to a tall green and orange being. She'd never seen him with the fighters before. Hiding in a clump of trees she watched him.

A tail with a spiked end swayed about him, connecting to his body somewhere beneath two insect like wings. His feet had only three long toes. The insect/man crumbled a mountain with the turn of his hand and made long squares out of the rocks. He laid them out in a pattern similar to a fighting arena. His head rose. He looked around him, his tail swinging around like a panther waiting for its prey. The insect/man turned in Noki's direction. "So they've sent someone to spy on me?" He called.

She emerged from the cache and stood before him. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, I'd say you found someone."

"I don't want trouble. If you are not a threat, I won't hurt you."

The green man laughed threateningly. "You harm me?" He snorted, "Have you no idea that I am Cell, the strongest being in this universe?" With that he raised his power level to amazing heights to prove his statement.

Cell's power was great, but Noki knew with the combined effort of Trunks and her he would be defeated easily. Her calm composure seemed to enrage him.

"Well?"

Noki tossed her pink and blue strands aside. "I'm unimpressed."

Cell nearly fell over at the statement. He powered higher.

She let out a fake yawn. "I have a friend to find." She began to leave when Cell cut her off.

"I remember you now. Noki, right?"

"And I should be impressed now?"

Cell grinned at her. "I wasn't able to get to you when I killed your husband, Trunks. I won't make that mistake again."

For the first time she showed surprise. "My husband?"

"Your kid barely got away or I would have taken care of him too!"

**Kid? We don't have a kid.** Noki didn't understand this. Was Cell confused? She had to tell Trunks this. She left Cell in her dust as she headed toward a different power level. After a few miles Cell broke off his pursuit and starred after her.

**Trunks my husband. Us having a child. Could this be true? **Noki shook off the thought. She and he were hardly boyfriend and girlfriend. **No, Cell must have been lying. It just can't be. Not in the time we live in.** She approached the new level. It was Trunks all right. **Found you.** The young Saiyan hung back as they followed a long tower past a small dwelling and landing on a large plateau. Bushes and trees grew in pots and the ceramic tile ground was colored white. A grand looking building stood in the plateau's center. Noki hid behind a row of pine trees and peered through the branches.

The group was talking as two people, quite battered in appearance, exited the building and joined them. Noki could tell it was Goku and his son Gohan. The pair sat down and began consuming outlandish amounts of food. Piles of emptied dishes stacked higher than Noki but they only asked for more. The food they ate in that one sitting was more than what Noki, Trunks, and all the orphans combined had eaten in the past year.

Trunks sat mesmerized watching the two. **All right, let's see if you answer this.** Noki pulled her communicator out and pressed a button that would send an electric shock to the part of his body his unit was closest to. It was usually a means of which one would awaken the other if they were sleeping or unconscious. She continued to watch as Trunks made an inadvertent lurch with his left hip. She smiled, thinking it was a worthy pay back after he neglected to contact her.

After a lengthy discussion that was just out of the woman's ear shot some fighters left the plateau while Trunks moved, unnoticed, her way. All the while Noki had been relentlessly shocking his hip until it had gone numb.

He moved behind the trees to her and took the unit from her. "I got the message."

"Really? I didn't think it was working so I tried it out." Noki lied.

He knew she was sore with him. "Listen, we have a new enemy, his name is Cell. He came from a few years in our future. He absorbed 17 and 18, now he is stronger than even Goku or Vegeta. I've been training to defeat him." Trunks motioned to the small building. "In there is a Hyper Villach chamber. One day out here is a year there. I've used it once and am going back in on my own soon. You should come with me. If something should happen here so that the Z fighters need our help we should be prepared."

Still mad at him, Noki agreed. "The tall green one is looking this way."

"He's looking for me. Ever since they saw you on Roshi's island none of them have let me here the end of it. They say we're married."

Suddenly Noki remembered what Cell had said. She was about to tell her friend when she stopped herself. **Wait a minute, Cell is from _our_** **future? So me and Trunks_ are_** **going to be married?** **_And_ we're going to have children? But I told him I'd only let us get that involved when our time was peaceful. Is this plan of going to the past really working?**With this new information she decided not to tell Trunks about her running into the insect/man. "If Mr. Green's going to be standing there how exactly should we go about getting me into the building?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something. I don't want more people knowing about you." His demeanor changed as a thought crossed his mind. "Noki," he began slowly, struggling to find the right words, "If something should happen to me, you and Nappa would be our time's only hope."

She shook her head as he spoke. "No, Trunks, don't think like that. . ."

He interrupted her. The issue had been pressing on his mind for a long while. He took his time capsule out and placed it in her hands, holding it there as he spoke, "I don't want you fighting Cell. I don't have a good feeling about facing him myself but the others _need_ my help. If something should happen, return to our time and take care of 17 and 18. Okey?"

Noki didn't want to admit that she too felt something terrible would happen if he fought along side the warriors. She just made a short nod and placed the capsule into her pocket. Trunks gave his approval then walked around calmly, as if strolling about and taking in the beauty of the plateau. The green fighter followed him until both were well away from the pine trees.

"Who is she?" Piccolo asked flatly. Seldom did he leave room in his tone for denial.

Trunks rolled his eyes. **Now he knows! Does anyone not?**" A friend, that's all. I won't allow her to fight. I couldn't trust her to be alone in my time so she came along." Trunks made his tone swift and to the point, knowing that would end the subject. He glanced back to the potted trees and noticed Vegeta heading straight toward them. Noki probably couldn't see him getting closer. Trunks reached for his unit to contact her when he realized he still had hers. If Vegeta found Noki he'd recognize her from Roshi's place and force a confession of who she was. He flew over to divert the Saiyan Prince's attention, but it was too late.

"You again!" He yelled.

Noki fell backwards, startled by his sudden appearance. "Uh oh."

Vegeta held a tight grip to one of her arms so she couldn't fly away. "Your little friend again?" He said to Trunks, knowing already the nineteen-year-old was his son.

Trunks' shoulders slouched. He sighed knowing they needed a good explanation for this one.

Noki struggled against his grip. "Let me go and I'll tell you who I am."

"Tell me who you are or I'll blast you into oblivion!" Vegeta retorted.

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. My name is Queen Kala. I was to be executed by the androids when Trunks saved me five years ago. Ever since he's been my personal bodyguard. I was married to a king named Nappa, and on no occasion would remotely think of being involved with Trunks like most of you already believe. He is but a commoner and if our time wasn't as bad as it is I wouldn't even think of allowing him to be in my presence."

The lie was perfect. Vegeta bought the story with no other questions. Except he made a comment beneath his breath, something about Trunks being royalty. But it was breif and passed so quickly she thought nothing of it.

When Noki was released, she acted out her made up part. "Now, servant, when you are quite finished here you must cook my diner. I'll be waiting at the hotel. Do not make me wait long." She said snootily.

Trunks assumed his servant role. "Of course, your majesty." He said bowing.

Noki flew away.

"Who would ever put up with that?" Vegeta said, disgusted.

Trunks smiled. **She can really make up a good lie when she has to.

* * *

**

Noki blocked Trunks' kick and struck out with a fist, but the other was already moving to unleash his next attack.

With the combined effort of Trunks and Vegeta (who really didn't care) distracting the warriors, Noki was able to sneak into the time chamber. Soon her companion joined her and both began their training.

Noki was glad to finely go all out with the man in battle. Her hair was strait and gold, extending almost to her knees, and blue lightning emitted from her yellow glow. Neither had ever seen this level before (Trunks didn't remember much from when he transformed that high on the beach). Though seriously outmatched, Trunks continued to fight in the form of a Super Saiyan 2.

Noki blasted her friend through a ceramic pillar.

He sat on the ground, not even attempting to re-engage. "All right, you win."

Noki returned to her normal state and sat next to him. "What thing was I?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's awful powerful though. Much stronger than any android."

"Good! We need that."

"Can you go higher?"

She thought for a moment. "It felt as if I could. Should I risk it?"

"Why not?"

She stood up to try it out. After great effort she only managed to get as high as her previous long-haired form. She looked at him.

"Maybe it takes more anger."

"Nappa taught me to suppress most of it. If I let it out, do you think something bad will happen?"

Trunks stood. "If it does, I'll keep you in line."

Feeling more secure, Noki allowed her fear and sorrow enter her heart. It overwhelmed her mind. She felt herself losing control. "Trunks . . ." her breath shuttered.

The Saiyan man shielded his eyes as a burst of light and sparks sprang from the woman. When all seemed to calm, he looked upon her again. Her body had gone through a near complete transformation.

Noki grinned evilly. A red tone outlined her dark eyes, her hair stayed the same colors but grew longer and in spiky tufts, red fur covered half her body, and her seemingly white belt extended, being not a belt at all, but a tail that was rapped around her waist. The woman's power doubled by the second, threatening to rip the room apart.

Trunks turned to his highest state and fended off her relentless attacks. "Noki . . . get a hold . . . of yourself." He struggled to say, holding her arms behind her back.

"It's no use, friend." She replied snidely, breaking his grip and tossing him into the arctic abyss.

Trunks slid into a wall of sheer ice.

The time chamber contained nothing but empty space and a small sleeping and eating quarter. The abyss turned into multitudes of territories including rock faces, ice lands, and fields of fire.

Noki stood over him. "Good bye." The orb she began to form was more powerful then the Z warriors combined. Before she released it, her mind wrenched itself back into reality. Noki stopped herself and re-transformed

Trunks looked on as his friend struggled to control herself. All the power in her erupted in a shower of sparks. His own abilities began to fluctuate as the flashes hit him. He turned Super Saiyan 3 and could have even gone beyond that if he thought someone would be able to control him.

Noki went limp in his arms. He brought her to the bedroom and gently laid her down. **Everything happens to you,** he thought helplessly, placing a cold rag over her forehead. He wiped the perspiration from his face. "You really gave me a scare. I thought I was a goner. You'll be fine with rest." The son of Vegeta walked back toward the ice land to continue his training alone.

* * *

yup, that's all for now mates, i think there's one chapter left, but not too sure. I'll recheck that. 

hits to date:416 (you guys love me!)


	7. Chapter 7

**own nothing but Noki and premise, and . . .maybe some other stuff too.**

**CHAPTER 7# A Fallen Ally?**

_The world exploded around her. She struggled to reach the last escape pod. The screams never ceased around her. Noki knew she couldn't help the people._

_It was an unearthly quiet in space. No cries, no people, then no planet._

_The seismic blast waves rocked the pod but Noki didn't feel it. She was in a haze about what had just transpired before her. All she ever knew was gone. Her family, Nappa, Layna . . .Trunks . . ._

Noki awoke suddenly. She sat up and the rag fell from her head. "Trunks! Trunks where are you?" She called, shaking.

He hurried into the room. "What is it?"

"I don't want to do that again. Promise me I don't have to. Please. . ."

"Slow down, you're getting hysterical." Trunks sat next to her.

Noki wrapped her arms around his neck as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He kept her close. "It's all right now." She began to tremble in his arms. He realized that for the first time she was in fact, actually terrified.

After a few moments she settled and sat back. Noki rubbed her nose and eyes. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that."

"Sometimes it's good for you." He replied, trying to cheer her up. "Besides, I can't wait to find out what the others thought about those energy explosions of yours."

Noki began to smile. "Your father will be jealous."

"Especially if he thinks they came from me!" Remembering his new level, he stood up to show her. "Watch this." Slowly he turned to the long gold haired power house of a Saiyan 3.

"Oh wow! You can do it too!"

"I became it a little after those sparks landed on me. It boosted my level pretty high. So how about we pick up where we left off?"

Noki flew to the fiery field below. "Fine by me."

* * *

She watched from afar as the Cell Games took place. For the most part the battles were short. Goku stepped forward to fight and was doing well. Noki didn't think her bad feeling about the event was anything more than jitters from the up-coming offensive in her own time. Then it happened. When all thought Cell was gone for good, he wasn't. A single yellow blast split the sky, and pierced Trunks through the heart. Noki's scream was drowned out by the yells of others. She tore her eyes from the battle scene. **He knew this would happen! Why did he go? Why didn't we leave? **Knowing what she had to do, she raised her might and transferred it to Vegeta and Gohan. 

Vegeta was blasted into a mountain and lay out cold. Gohan took the blast that was meant to kill the man. His arm lay shattered and useless at one side. Noki forwarded all her energy to the boy.

"If I'm doing this and he gets shot up, I'll have nothing left to take care of 17 and 18 and beat Cell on my own." Noki thought, grimly.

Gohan finely fired his best attack, with all of his and Noki's power behind it. Cell disintegrated into nothing.

Noki fell to her hands and knees. She didn't have anything left in her. "I have to get up." She urged herself. "I have to get home." She pulled herself into the time machine and took one last glance at the death place of her comrade. "Goodbye my friend." When the woman finely arrived home, both robots were waiting for her. "No!" Noki wrestled to get released. She started to initiate a weak energy blast, but it was too late. 17 was already prepared. All Noki saw was its radiant blue light.

* * *

The Saiyan/human stepped out of his machine and surveyed the area. He sighed. "It may be falling apart, but it's still home." He shifted his attention to the present threat. Trunks sensed Noki had failed, and he was going to destroy those androids just as they had ruined his life. Now he was going to have his revenge. 

Noki heard a struggle. She could barely open her eyes. Quietly she murmured the word "Help," positive no one was going to hear her. With half-open eyes she could see sunshine and Nappa's body lying next to her.

Something detonated.

She closed her eyes. Death tugged at her soul. **I can't die. I'm this world's last hope.**Yet she knew she couldn't go on. "I love you, Trunks." Noki started to allow death to take its icy hold of her.

"And I love you, Noki." Trunks replied, softly stroking her cheek.

Noki opened her eyes. She mouthed his name.

He smiled, pulling out a small bean. "Can't you ever keep out of trouble? Eat this bean, it will make you better."

She didn't feel like eating at all, but she chewed the thing weakly to satisfy his chiding.Noki felt completely healed after swallowing it. She sat up. "But how?"

"I have no idea, but they worked in the past." Trunks helped her stand. He stared deep into her eyes. "Our new lives have begun. A life without 17 and 18."

"I thought I lost you. How did you survive?"

"It's confusing. Let's just leave it in the past."

She looked away. "Even without them our lives have changed little. Their creations . . . ."

Trunks gently moved her head to face him again. "We'll just let you and Nappa have your fun with them. That's if you promise to keep out of any serious trouble."

This was too much for Noki to register. "We're free?" She dared to utter.

"Yes. We're free."

She threw her arms around him, tears creeping down her face.

Trunks held her closer then he had ever before. His own eyes began to dampen with the fact that their lives would finely change. "It's over. All over."

Noki's eyes drifted to his. "No, this is the beginning. We have a new world to care for."

"And we'll face it together."

"Yes."

They moved closer, their lips touched gently. Both knew this was meant to be. Neither pulled away. Even as many refugees gathered around to examine the remnants of their robotic tyrants. This is where their lives would begin. It would be hard at first but the worst was over. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Suddenly a voice interrupted everyone. Trunks and Noki parted, looking at the figure. "Hold on a minute. What about me?" Nappa had stood up, holding his wounded shoulder. "Oh no, never mind. Just all of you keep on celebrating while I bask in my pain alone somewhere." He said sarcastically.

"Nappa," Noki said to him, "Shut up."

Laughs sounded as the crowd hoisted the trio up high. Light washed over them.

Noki spoke, "A new day has dawned."

"And I hope it's better than the way we've been living!" Nappa commented grimmly, eye-balling Trunks. "Touch my sister, I'll kill you, man."

Noki kicked him, causing him to topple over. "Hey, his father is Vegeta, so hush. He out ranks you."

THE END

By,

ME! PeechTao!

you can still review!


End file.
